


Cherry Blossom Storm

by Takanos_Love_Butt



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takanos_Love_Butt/pseuds/Takanos_Love_Butt
Summary: These are all my drabbles of our lovely Nostalgia Pairing!  Some I may continue in its own series but for right now they're just really just cute short stories.  Some of them I even entered for TakaRitsu Week and some I did for holidays and birthday.Ah and a warning that a couple are NSFW because I'm an ero-romance novelist at heart.The first one here I did for New Years 2018





	1. Chapter 1

**Happy Nostalgia New Year from Onodera Ritsu**

**A/N:  I know the timeline on this is very wonky, maybe even cringe worthy?  So if you could just ignore that, that’d be great! This doesn’t technically have smut parts in it, but Ritsu will use some strong language (as in pervy talk).   I’m thinking of doing the same from Takano’s POV that’ll align with this one. But since it’s literally New Year’s Eve today, it might take a bit. So...HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL MY FELLOW FUJOSHIS AND FUNDASHIS THAT ENJOY THE SHIT OUT OF SIH!!  I LOVE YOU ALL AND WISH YOU A HEALTHY AND HAPPY YEAR AHEAD FILLED WITH BOY’S LOVE AND YAOI!**

 

So we’ve come to New Years again.  So much has happened to me over all this time and this past year was one hell of a wild ride.  

 

Last year:  I discovered my boss was my very first love from high school.  A love that ended so harshly that I turned into a cynical pessimistic snapper turtle.  

 

This Year:  I discovered Masamune goes soft-hearted when I pout.  I get to have my way if I just give him a little cute pout face.  He can’t say ‘no’ to that face. (This doesn’t work at the office, however.  I’d die of embarrassment to show that face around my coworkers…)

 

Last Year:  I did what I could to avoid him.  I didn’t want to be alone with him.  And if I ever found myself even getting close to that kind of situation, I ran away at full speed. 

 

This Year:  I was having a cookie and a glass of milk while reading one of my favorite crime drama novels under the kotatsu.  Masamune sits down directly behind me and wraps his arms and legs around me. I ask what he’s doing and he says it was time for his next dose of Ritsu.  Then he takes a bite of my cookie trying to act cute. 

 

Last Year:  Yokozawa-san charged at me with painful accusations and torment.  He claimed he was better suited for Masamune. And at the time I discovered I also loved Masamune and really didn’t want him to be taken from me by Yokozawa-san.  I didn’t want to admit just how jealous I was of Yokozawa-san back then. But I was. So much so that I spouted that I hated Masamune to try to spite him.

 

This Year:  Yokozawa-san now has his own little family with a very charming man and his cute little girl.  He can still be rather rough in talking with me, but it’s really only when we’re talking of work.  He actually treats everyone like this, so in a way, I feel I’ve been accepted. He’s even praised me a few times.  I’m not someone he constantly has to worry about anymore and he now knows his best friend is in good hands now.

 

Last Year:  I’d gotten drunk and made love with Masamune for the first time.  I don’t remember a thing, but after waking up, not being able to walk and had an aching butt the next day (nevermind the number of marks he left on me)...chances were that it actually happened and I forced myself to believe it was a dream.

 

This Year:  ……. _I_ leave marks on Masamune.  He’ll cum fast if I happen to bite a certain area along his shoulder.   So I actually have to be careful not to hit it or he won’t last…

 

Last Year:  Yokozawa-san reminded me (rather harshly I might add) that Masamune’s birthday was on Christmas eve.  After our holiday from the company began, I was forced to go on a drive with him as a present.

 

This Year:  We visited that same beautiful lookout for his birthday and it even snowed again!  This time I wasn’t in my pajamas and didn’t have a bedhead that made me look like an onion.  We had gotten some hot cider down the street and enjoyed them as we watched the skyline twinkle in the snow.  Our kisses were so **spicy sweet** that we...couldn’t help ourselves when we got back to the car. Thankfully he rented out a car that had a backseat.  It helps to be prepared...

 

Last Year:  He met my ‘fiance’ An-chan and got insanely jealous.  Then  _ I  _ got jealous that he wanted to go see his cat who lived with Yokozawa-san.  I...really didn’t want to let that happen. I would’ve been a mental mess if I let him go that night thinking of all that might’ve happened between them.  Especially with Masamune feeling as jealous and heartbroken as he was. I don’t think he’d do things like that out of spite, but no doubt things would’ve gotten seriously sour if I didn’t stop him.

 

This Year:  He’s met An-chan again now being on better terms.  Though I’m not exactly happy about An-chan giving him copies of my baby pictures.  The minute he saw me as a tot in diapers he literally had to go outside to catch his breath.  Nevermind the one he saw of me with a teddy bear bigger than me looking back at the camera and a binky in my mouth.  Or the one with me in a footie fleece onesie, a bib with nothing but a big heart on it, and again with my favorite binky.  Tiny hands reaching to the person holding the camera. Had to keep a glass of ice water on hand that day… I also think seeing those made him a little loopy because he then said something about having a child with me...

 

Last Year:  After the New Years party that Marukawa hosts for our authors, Masamune and I made love again.  This time in my apartment; for the first time. The morning after he was so happy that I finally let him in my apartment and somehow got the notion that he could come over again. 

 

This Year:  That apartment is **now vacant.**  Added bonus: No one lives on the other side of our apartment either...so for the time being, we can be as loud as we want…

 

Last Year:  Masamune had to reject his best friend in grand form.  I’m sure it was painful for him to do as this...was his best friend!  Someone who saved his ass from his own self-destruction. Masamune feels he owes him his life.  But because Yokozawa-san was so harsh to me that he even disregarded my work, Masamune, with a heavy heart, had to put a stop to it.  Even threatening him with the end to their friendship if he didn’t cut it out. 

 

This Year:  Yokozawa-san invited us to have a nabe pot with them on the first day of winter.  I got to become better acquainted with Kirishima-san and his daughter while Masamune caught up with his old friend. Oh and by the way, Hiyo-chan can fix up a nabe that beats anything my mother or grandmother has ever made!  (Shh! Don’t tell them I said that…)

 

Last Year:  I severely overworked myself trying to become a better manga editor.  I put myself in the hospital and almost gave Masamune a heart attack. He was also furious that I didn’t listen to what he said about me doing just fine in my work.  

 

This Year:  I eat three meals a day with snacks in between.  Our house is always clean….because I always get nagged by a certain someone to help him with our laundry, put garbage in the garbage bin, wash the dishes I use right after I’m done using them, etc.  I managed to learn how to cook some simple dishes in case Masamune has to do overtime (and of course I make enough for him for when he gets home). We try to get enough sleep, but sometimes that’s just not possible for either of us.  But at the end of very harsh cycles, he’ll have the car and we actually try to have a nap in it before leaving. Then we’ll get some take-out and have a nice hot bath together afterwards washing off all the grime and despair from the all-nighters we just pulled.

 

Last Year:  I was a stubborn asshole who thought he was fine with never falling in love again.  Who promised himself he would NEVER fall in love again. Swore an oath and made a pact with my shattered heart that this would never happen…  Swore to put Takano Masamune out of memory and out of my life…

 

This Year:  There’s a ring on my left ring finger.  It’s rose gold with little cherry blossoms etched on it.  Masamune has the exact same except his is a little bigger.  On my birthday, which falls on cherry blossom day, we went back to that shrine that’s famous for them and sat among the blooming pink trees. He was actually really good at making a flower crown out of one of the branches.  He put it on me and said it would look even better if he could attach a white veil to it...


	2. Ritsu's Birthday Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet little drabble I did in first person (because I want to master doing this type of writing) from the POV of Onodera Ritsu talking about his plans for his upcoming special day ^^

**Happy Birthday Ritsu Onodera!**

 

“Thank you, sir!  Come again!”

 

“Thank you! Have a good day!” I call to the shop owner.  I just finished purchasing a nice new SB card for my phone.  I wanna be sure I can be able to fit lots of pictures and video.  

 

As I exit the establishment I feel a cool breeze on my face and pray that storms aren’t going to show up tomorrow.  I get a text saying to reply once I was done with the shop. So I fire one off as per request. 

 

I can’t help but stare and smile at the name of the person I’m sending this to.  

 

It’s been eight months since.  Heh, Kisa even joked about it asking me if I’m having a baby next month!  I think they all knew about it beforehand and thankfully, aren’t making a big deal of it.  Still treating me like always. 

 

In these eight months, my lease was up and I finally moved out of my apartment.  I know that it might be confusing a bit for my parents, but I’ll handle that when the time comes.  Yeah...I haven’t exactly told them yet… But they haven’t really been bugging me lately so I guess it’s okay.

 

I’m startled from my thoughts when my phone starts to ring.  “ _ Hey I just got out of the office, did you think about what you wanted for dinner?”  _ I hear his exhausted voice over the phone.  I still feel bad about him cooking when he sounds so tired.  I really wanted to pick something up for us but he insisted and I got tired of the mindless bicker. 

 

“Well I feel that cold front coming in, so I’m thinking maybe tonjiru (pork miso soup)?” I remember we still had a lot of diced veggies and meats, particularly pork, from last night’s dinner so I figured we could make use of those. “I think we have enough leftovers for it to just throw them all in the pot…” 

 

_ “Ahh good thinking.  We just need some more stuff to make the broth and get some more miso, but I can pick that up on my way home.  Did you get your SB card?” _

 

“Yes I did!  They gave me a discount on a small USB flash drive too!” I kinda wish he can see the warm smile on my face.  See, tomorrow I’m going back to Kyoto on a one week vacation. Planned this time! And the days would fall on my birthday so all the more reason to celebrate.  I even wanted to make sure I got the cake I did last time at the Windlemere. It was yummy and I can’t wait to try it again! “The clerk said it was perfect for keeping lots of pictures and video!” 

 

_ “That’s good!  Also, I figured we should have our bags packed and by the door so that all we have to do is pick up and go tomorrow,”  _ I can hear the elated smile in his voice as he speaks, tired as he is.  He’s going to need this nice vacation. So do I, but my workload is not as great as his is.  I’m even already anticipating him resting a lot the first day there. Which I don’t mind it at all.  

 

“That’s a good idea. I’ll finish the wash tonight and try to get our things ready for the suitcases,”

 

“ _ Alright then, I’ll see you when I get home.  Love you, _ ” 

 

“I love you, too.  See you at home…” I say as we hang up.  Over these eight months, those words have also become  _ much easier _ to say.  Especially when I found it so hard to say them in the year prior.  

 

I can finally say those three little words with no worries or fears.  And tomorrow, I’m going to start celebrating my birthday the way we should’ve done one year ago...


	3. Drive Me Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was Day one for TakaRitsu week 2018! The prompt was Birthday/Holiday

**Drive Me Crazy**

_ TakaRitsu Week Day One:  Birthday/Holiday _

Takano traveled down a very familiar stretch of road to a very familiar picnic area that overlooked the city below.  The weather that night was actually pretty frosty with a biting breeze. He found himself not even wanting to leave the car, but he had to see it again.  This was his birthday present after all. 

 

Ritsu sat in the passenger seat next to him nicely bundled up with a piping hot cup of triple chocolate coffee they had gotten at the drive-thru coffee shop in his cutely mittened hands.  This time he had no bed hair (he was actually wearing a knitted beanie with a puffball on top; it matched his mittens) and fully anticipated today’s trip. He undid his seatbelt to get out of the car.  “I hope the breeze doesn’t get much worse than it is,” the now one-year veteran of Emerald said as he looked out the window of the car. There was even a bit of frost on the window. 

 

“Yeah, seems it was colder than it was last year…” Takano agreed taking his own coffee from the cup holder. They’ll need these to keep warm from the inside out.  

 

Ritsu cast a loving glance to his partner and laid one of his mittened hands over Takano’s own leather gloved one; squeezing it gently.  “C’mon. Let’s go get your birthday present,” 

 

The past year was a crazy one indeed.  On this day last year, a very cynical rookie editor had to be dragged out here. He also wasn’t the one to instigate anything with Takano.  To be honest...he didn’t want anything to do with him! He wanted this to just be a boss and subordinate relationship. Or so he thought. Now, he’s catching those mahogany eyes in his loving gaze and found himself kissing his boss; whom he wanted ‘nothing to do with’ one year ago.    

 

“Mmm your coffee tastes nice,” Takano chuckled loving the coffee scent when he nuzzled his lover’s face. 

 

Ritsu laughs softly as he gives a little more pecking on Takano’s lips.  “Ha ha, maybe this will make you try other coffee blends,” he was a bit of a coffee connoisseur in the past year.  Well, having to power through work on simple hours of sleep would make anyone need that caffeine intake. Might as well try different interesting varieties while doing so.  

 

They both finally exited the car after more tender moments and went to where the protective fence from the huge drop off cliff was.  Takano and Ritsu saw sparkling lights of the city amidst the steam of their breaths. “Haaa it’s more cold than it’s snowing, ne?” Takano says as he starts to bury his nose into his scarf.  

 

“Yeah,” Ritsu agreed. “We need to finish our coffees before they freeze out here,” he was leaning against the railing gently as he looked out at the scenery.  “Perhaps we could get ingredients for ‘spiced’ eggnogs on the way home?” 

 

“I don’t want you to get so drunk you don’t remember this night,” Takano came forward to put his arm around his love, holding his love close to him just thankful he finally has ‘all of Ritsu’.  That gift was given to him just five months prior when Ritsu finally confessed. “I want you to remember when we first came out here as true lovers. Something I’ve always dreamed of doing,” 

 

“I don’t believe I could ever forget this night even if I tried,” Ritsu replied.  “You’re right. This is sort of like a milestone for us. Even though we’ve only been dating a few months, we’ve actually hit quite a bit of them…”

 

Takano leans into to nuzzle a warm breath just behind Ritsu’s ear.  “It’s because our love has actually been going on for over 10 years...even though we were separated, and even as you kept denying over the last year though we’ve tried to move on in our own ways.  Our love was just meant to be. And I’m so glad….you finally realized it,”

 

Ritsu pouted a bit. “How many times do I have to tell you not to rub that in!” Of course now that they were lovey-dovey partners that were madly in love, Ritsu didn’t care to remember how harsh and in denial he was about Takano.  Matter of fact, it was a quite embarrassing. 

 

“Ha ha, but it’s essential to remember.  And before you ask why…” he gives a gentle kiss to his pouting Ritsu. “Because if it didn’t happen, we wouldn’t be standing here right now.  Having a redo of my birthday present from last year, this time as lovers not fighters. And recognizing just how much we’ve been through,”

 

Ritsu tried to swallow his emotions.  Sure he calls it all black history, but now he’d gone back to having the love that Oda had for his Saga-senpai.  Even turning away his best friend, just like Takano had done for him. Their situations were both the prime definitions of ‘blessings in disguise’.  Ritsu’s face heated up along with his eyes threatening to pool over. 

 

They had history.  And it was rough. But their love made it.  Takano dove in for more kisses as he saw the emotions rise in Ritsu.  __

 

_ Finally, you’re mine.  Finally, we both know we love each other.  Not misunderstanding anything this time. Finally I’m holding you like I wanted to as we look over the city like this for my birthday.  I hope to hold you like this for years to come...just like this.  _ Takano prayed in his head. 

 

“Ritsu?  I’d like to come back for your birthday.  It’s not snowing tonight like it was last year, so how about we come back for a cherry blossom snow?”


	4. Sit On My Lap, Senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Soda Role Reversal AU I did for Day 2 of TakaRitsu week 2018. And yes it’s smutty so here’s your NSFW warning. And of course I had to make Oda a tad more creepier than usual….so….ENJOY! 
> 
> Note: Uwabaki are the slippers/soft shoes you see worn in the Japanese schools or wherever street shoes aren’t allowed.

_ Saga-senpai… _

 

_ Every time I fantasized about him, I imagined him taking me in my tight desperate hole. _

 

“Ricchan!  Come study with An-chan!  She came to visit so treat her kindly!” Ritsu’s mother advised as he came down to greet the visitors.  Of course it was more a friendly chat between his mother and An-chan’s mother, but they used this as an excuse.  

 

And of course the pressured Ritsu took her to their large study room/library so they could work on their school work.  

 

“Um...Ricchan?” An’s soft voice sounded after they had gone over various studies, including English.  “I….I want to say that I really do love you,” it sounds like she had tried to get up the courage to say this to him for a long time.  “I know we were just laughing this whole thing off...but….I really wasn’t…” her face beet red and heart pounding. 

 

Ritsu blinked at the sudden confession.  Though...his heart wasn’t doing backflips or his face going red like in the movies.  Instead, he felt dread. Dread that he had to let her down. 

 

“There’s...someone else I love, An-chan…” he said closing his eyes so he didn’t have to see her disappointed reaction.  “Please don’t tell anyone…”

 

/(^x^)\  **Oda POV** /(^x^)\

 

It’s been three years since I’ve been watching him.  Just reading in the library. 

 

Though today he seems a bit troubled by something and he’s squirming quite a bit.  

 

I was settled in a bean bag chair with another one of the books he checked out while ogling him from a distance.  I actually have different spots in this big library where I can settle in and watch him without being suspected or noticed by him. 

 

Just as I’m about to let my mind drift away again, the annoying urge to visit the toilet strikes so I have to put my book down and leave my sanctuary for the toilets just a little ways down the hall.  I don’t like using the urinals so I chose a toilet stall. 

 

I finish up my business and about to exit the stall when I hear someone enter rather hastily.  It’s Saga-senpai!

 

I see, ha ha!  The reason why he was squirming must’ve been because he needed the toilet but just didn’t want to put down a good book!  I know that feeling all too well! (It happened just a bit ago)

 

He rushes to one of the urinals and starts undoing his pants.  That’s when my heart gives a large thump. The little toilet stall I was in has a rather... _ great _ view of the urinals now that I think about it.  You can see them through the cracks of the partition.  He pulls out his member quickly to relieve himself and I almost lose it. 

 

It’s not that I want to watch him pee.  More like I’m getting to see a full frontal view of Saga-senpai’s package.  And I can’t help but squirm as I start to throb.

 

It’s Saga-senpai’s…  He’s bigger than I imagined when soft.

 

My hand goes to the front of my pants. Just because I got to see Senpai’s privates, I start rubbing and revisit all those fantasies I have about him ramming and diving deep into my desperate hole.  I wanna see him erect now. I wanna see how big he gets. God I have a problem.

 

Then I see something strange.  After he relieved himself he’s looking around the toilets.  As if to see if anyone else is in this room. I quickly sit on the toilet and put my feet up so he doesn’t realize I’m in here.  Looks like he only did a very quick sweep anyway. 

 

He goes back to the urinal he was at and... 

 

Saga-senpai...I think he’s… He’s masturbating!  ...he's doing something so dirty at the urinal and I'm losing it watching him.  I finally see him grow as he strokes. He brings his hand up to his mouth for a moment.  I'm assuming to spit on it. 

 

I do the same when I undo my pants again to pull it out and use my saliva as lube.  

 

Oh god...the look on his face as he does this.  Saga-senpai… you’re so big! Mmmm, I want you inside me even more now.  I pull my pants down far enough to where I can play with my back end. 

 

His face is red.  He’s getting close.  And so am I. I can even hear his husky breath echo against these small tiled walls.  Oh Saga-senpai...I wonder if we’ll cum together like this.

 

“Ngh ah!” Oh no.  I let my voice out!  Shit! I know he heard it.  

 

I hear his belt and zipper rustle, then footsteps quickly leaving out the door.  Shit. I must’ve spooked him. I wanna crawl in a hole and die. 

 

/(^x^)\

 

I wait a few more minutes before fully exiting the restroom and going back to the library to pack my things.  I look to where Saga-senpai usually sat only to find all the books packed away. He usually doesn’t leave until they’ve kicked us all out.  Now I  _ really  _ wanna crawl in a hole and die.  

 

What’s worse was that I didn’t get to finish.  And I’m sure Saga-senpai didn’t either so this really sucks.  I just hurry to the bean bag chair I was sitting in and start packing my books away.  I wanna get out of here, go home, and forget this happened. I might stay out of the library for a couple days.  I’m just such an idiot and so gross and creepy, it hurts. 

 

But unfortunately, in my little self-admonishing episode and trying to escape the library, I run into a broad chest.  “Saga-senpai!” the color drains from my face as I’m looking up at someone who really doesn’t look too happy. And I wouldn’t blame him.  Being caught masturbating is NOT a good feeling. What’s worse is being caught masturbating by a peeping creep who was getting off to it just a few feet away.  

 

“You.  You were in the restroom a little while ago weren’t you?” he asks.  

 

“I...um,” is all that’s able to leave my mouth.  About 5 seconds later, he reaches forward and palms my crotch.  “Senpai?!”

 

“Heh, you’re still hot.  You were watching me…weren’t you?” he says while grabbing me by the back of my collar and practically threw me back onto the beanbag chair.  He kneels before me and starts undoing my pants. 

 

“Senpai?!” I’m still clueless as to what his intentions are right now.  But my head is a mess because of the obvious. 

 

“Pipe down.  I didn’t get to finish because of you so you’re going to take responsibility…”

 

“W-what do you mean by…” I try to ask, but I got my answer in the form of seeing his head go down on my member.  “Hnn! Ah hah!” 

 

“Yeah, I knew it was you,” he smirks hearing the same voice I let out in the restroom just moments before.  

 

“I..I’m sorry, Senpai..” I say starting to cry a bit.  He sounds angry. I mean, I’m actually enjoying what he’s doing, but at the same time I don’t want him to hate me. 

 

“Idiot.  What are you crying for?  Didn’t you want to do this sort of thing with me?  You wouldn’t have been watching me if you didn’t, right?”

 

“Well yeah, but…”

 

“Don’t worry, this won’t hurt you at least,” his voice sounds a bit softer now.  “I’m just frustrated because bringing myself off on my own at home was starting to get boring and rather annoying,” 

 

I get it now.  He’s missing that sort of human contact and touch.  He probably hasn’t had it for a long time. It makes me want to help him in any way I can.  “Senpai…”

 

“Just lay back for a minute and let me get you wet enough,” he says just before going down on my cock again.  

 

“Ah! B..but if you do it like that…” I whine.  I can’t take his mouth sucking my member. It was the first time I’d ever received a blowjob or ANY kind of sexual action from another so it’s obvious I’m not going to last long. 

 

“It’s fine, I’ll just use it as more lube,” he says continuing his lewd ministrations. 

 

With no room left to argue, I just lay back on the bean bag and let him continue.  It really had been one of my biggest fantasies to do something like this with him. I try to hold it as long as I could but it wasn’t long before I feel the knot about to break.  “Mmmph Senpai, T-take your mouth away! I’m cumming!!” 

 

He backs up and allows me to cum in the cup of his hand while bringing my end with the other.  “That was quite a bit. Did it feel good?” he chuckles softly. 

 

This was when I blushed so hard I could hardly contain myself.  I wanted to squee like a crazy fangirl. “Ye...yes,” I answer. 

 

“You’re so cute when you blush, you know that?” 

 

“Eh?! You don’t have to say it like that!” I hide my face in my hands. 

 

He then continues to stroke on my member.  “I think you’re slick enough now. Ready?” 

 

“Ah but…” I begin.  “I haven’t, you know... _ prepared… _ ” 

 

“ _You_ don’t have to worry about that,” he says getting up to take off everything he was wearing except for his uniform shirt, black socks, and uwabaki.  I wanted to ogle his body in this outrageously arousing state, but what he said concerned me more than anything.

 

“Wha?  Of course I do! It’ll hurt if I don’t!”  At this point I’m thinking he doesn’t know how gay sex works.  But before I could ponder on it for much longer, Saga-senpai turns around and lifts the back of his shirt.  He’s bending over looking like he wants to sit on me. 

 

“Allow me to sit on your lap,” he says as he’s pulling on my erecting cock, trying to make it stick out as far as it will go.  

 

Wait a minute.  What? ….Huh?   I now realize his anus was already a little red.  Looking like he’d been playing/preparing it. “Senpai…?”

 

“Lean back a little so it can go in,” he says making my tip rub against his puckered opening.  

 

“But!” before I could reject much further, Saga-senpai was already sinking down into my lap, swallowing my member whole.  “Ahhhh!!! Senpai!!” I let out in a shrill cry; it’s really intense. Especially if I could barely handle his mouth. “It’s hot! It’s hot!”

 

“Feels that good, huh?  I’m glad.” 

 

That wasn’t a compliment! But I barely have time to think as he rises up and down on my lap.  The only thing I can do is grip his hips to keep connected to this world. 

 

“Mmm you got a strong grip.  Why don’t you put it to use?” Senpai said before taking one of my hands around to stroke his own member.  

 

“Senpai!  I can’t! I can’t take much more!” I say through pants and lewd cries.  

 

“It’s okay, let it all out.  Just know you’re not done until I am,” he starts to bounce a little harder on my lap.  

 

“Ah  Senpai!  AAAHHH!!” I cry as he sends me into a rolling orgasm.  I cum 2 times before he lifts himself off to turn around.  

 

“Take this off.” he says motioning to my school uniform jacket and top.  Of course my hands are trembling so much that it makes this task rather difficult.  “Geez you’re slow,” Saga-senpai huffs as he takes matters into his own hands to pull my jacket and shirt open.  I’m not even sure if I lost any buttons. 

 

Senpai sat on my lap again taking my cock fully into himself.  He began to bounce again letting his hard cock slap against my now bared torso.  

 

I’m not sure what it is.  I’ve always fantasized about Saga-senpai taking me in the ass.  Not the other way around. But…. 

 

The way his face looks as he’s riding me.  His husky breathing. His erotic moans filling my ears.  When he lifted off, my essence pouring out of his ass. All this telling me that he’s feeling so good and it’s because of **_me_**.  I can only hope this bean bag chair could hold out against two people. Though it’s a little embarrassing to hear the _loud sounds_ of synthetic fabric and styrofoam rub together as  _ we  _ rub against each other. 

 

_ My fantasy was to always be taken in my desperate ass by him…  _

 

But now seeing Saga-senpai in nothing but his uniform shirt, black socks, and uwabaki riding my cock to the point that it’s foaming around the entrance created a whole new lust for me to explore.  

 

It made me...wanna dominate him.  


	5. Safety Net (Nostalgia Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was for Day Three. The prompt was Hurt/Comfort. The reason this is called the Nostalgia Version is because I wrote a hurt/comfort fic by the same name for the Trifecta pairing during Trifiesta 2017! I'll post it here when I post the drabbles I did for the Trifecta pairing.

Safety Net (Nostalgia Version)

August 2nd Day Three: Hurt/Comfort

 

**A/N:  I know I’m SUPER LATE.  But you try having a savage UTI that’s hella painful WHILE being on your period.  Never fails, every time I’m preparing for a special event in the fandom, my body is just like:  ‘NOPE. You’re going to be sick/in pain all that week.’ I hate my life. Anyway! The reason this is called the Nostalgia Version is because I wrote a hurt/comfort fic by the same name for the Trifecta pairing during Trifiesta 2017! ^_^ It’s** [ **here** ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12849493/1/My-Entries-for-Trifiesta-2017) **if you’d like to read it.**

 

It was October again and the days were neither too cold or too hot.  Ritsu loved to get out in such comfortable weather and thankfully the cycle just ended so he got to enjoy a shopping date with his love of two years, Takano Masamune.  

 

“You sure do spend a lot when you’re in a good mood,” Takano commented seeing Ritsu almost skip in front of him. 

 

“I just love this weather and the fact that we’re done with another cycle!  Lucky us, it happened to be on a three-day weekend!” Ritsu said excitedly clutching his purchases in his hands. 

 

“Yeah, you’re giddy with joy while my wallet is crying,” Takano chuckled as he himself had a couple purchases hanging from his wrist. 

 

“ _ Our _ wallet, Honey.  I believe we share a bank account,” Ritsu stuck his tongue out at him.  It was one of the first things they did as an official couple. Get a joint direct deposit bank account.  

 

“Hai hai.” Takano just smiled at his boyfriend’s remark.  He actually wanted Ritsu to officially move in with him as one of their first acts as official lovers, but doing that would involve coming out to his parents.  Which was stressful even to think about. So they had to take baby steps when it came to that part. But of course Takano was just fine with their joint bank account and having sleepovers.   _ Many  _ sleepovers.  Sometimes even at Ritsu’s steadily emptying apartment.  A lot of Ritsu’s belongings already found their way over into Takano’s apartment.  

 

The two managed to make it back to their apartment without making anymore detours into the shops along the Shibuya strip (much to Takano’s relief).  “Ahhh that was so much fun! Thank you for taking me, Masamune…” Ritsu blushed as he offered his gratitude. 

 

“No problem.  I know you really wanted some new clothes so…” there was a light pink tint on Takano’s own cheeks as he received Ritsu’s thanks. “We should’ve at least had dinner somewhere while we were out there though,” he said stepping off the elevator to their floor.  

 

“Yeah but I’m reaaaally craving your katsudon tonight!” Ritsu smiled waiting for Takano to unlock his door.  He even looked toward his own door next to this apartment and pondered how cold and lonely his apartment had become since spending almost every night with his boyfriend.  

 

“Sure, you just want me to slave over the stove for you…” Takano teased as he fumbled with his keys. 

 

Ritsu set his bags down and hugged him from behind.  “What’s wrong with having a home cooked meal made by my love and made especially for me?” he purrs. 

 

Takano’s heart warms as he hears this.  Even after two years he was  _ still  _ getting used to Ritsu finally showing affection toward him.  The chief editor turns around to capture Ritsu in a passionate embrace. “Just a little…”

 

Ritsu already knew that Takano had a sort of ‘kink’ for public displays of affection.  He hated it himself and caused him to wonder if Takano was really Japanese. But over the past two years, he’d given in.  Multiple times. He just figured his boyfriend loved to show off and regrettably accepted that as part of his personality.  “O-okay…” The heavily blushing Ritsu nodded. Then the two had a nice little kissing session in front of Takano’s door with the smaller man even seeming to push against Takano a bit.  

 

At times like this, Takano would always remember how Ritsu wasn’t used to kissing him and always kept his mouth shut.  Now, not only was Ritsu opening his mouth, he’d started trying to capture Takano’s tongue so he could give a light suck on it. Their kisses had become so euphoric that the world around them would just disappear.   Yes...so euphoric.

 

“Ritsu?!” a voice sounded from the woman stepping off the elevator.  

 

Ritsu himself jumped and pushed himself off Takano as if he just got a rude awakening.  “M--Mama?!” 

 

_ Mama? So this is…?  _ Takano went wide eyed himself.  

 

“Um...w-what are you doing here?” Ritsu said greeting his mother properly.  His voice was shaking. There was no doubt about it. She caught him kissing another man and he knew it.

 

She was dressed rather classy and chic.  Her make-up was pristine. Everything about her said she was from the upper classes.  Not only that, but Ritsu bore a striking resemblance to her. There was no doubt in Takano’s mind that this truly was Ritsu’s mother. 

 

“I should be asking what  _ you’re  _ doing…” she glared at Takano before turning back to her son.  “I just wanted to come see you because you haven’t been answering my calls.  Is  _ this  _ the reason?”

 

Takano felt his heart jump to his throat.  He himself wasn’t concerned about anyone finding out he was in a gay relationship.  He had no family and the company he works for was gay  _ as fuck _ from what he’s heard through the grapevine.  

 

But it was a very different story for Ritsu.  And he knew that. 

 

“U-um… Takano-san, I have to go home now...so uh,” one could hear the tremble in Ritsu’s voice. 

 

“Ah yeah, okay.  I’ll just go put these away,” Takano said awkwardly as he grabbed all of Ritsu’s shopping bags and headed into his apartment alone.  He did so rather quickly. The air was so thick it was choking him. 

 

The chief editor of Emerald went to his bedroom with Ritsu’s purchases and placed them on the bed.  He then pulled the new clothes out of the bags so he could hang them up in the closet that was getting a little cramped as it now holds the clothes of two people.  It wasn’t that long into their relationship that Takano found Ritsu had an affinity for clothing and fashion. He preferred the “Ivy League/prep” style that you’d find in Japan’s biggest fashion magazines.  The clothing Ritsu chose always had Takano thinking ‘typical rich kid clothes’. Which he didn’t mind, it looked great and suited him. Takano himself going for a more classy chic style with most of his clothing being dark colors. 

 

He hooked the clothes on hangers and began to put them in the closet.  It was then Takano began to hear yelling coming from Ritsu’s apartment.  Most of the yelling was of course the female voice of his mother. Ritsu obviously isn’t the type to talk back to his mom.  

 

Takano went over to his bed to lie down.  He kinda wished he had Sorata there with him right now for a bit of comfort.  However, from the pictures Kirishima has shown him via texting, Sorata is having the time of his life with his adorable little girl.  “Lucky old man,” Takano chuckles as he goes through those pictures again on his phone; trying to take his mind off the noise next door.

 

He hears more yelling from Ritsu’s place.  “I can’t stand this.” Takano says getting up and out of the room so he doesn’t have to hear it anymore.  Heading to the kitchen, he heads to the liquor cabinet and pulls out his bottle of bourbon with a small decorated glass.  He takes a large bar-style ice cube from the freezer and prepares a drink.  _ Just one to calm me down.  _ He ponders as he knows he shouldn’t be drinking when stressed or depressed.  

 

But that yelling...and Ritsu finally being found out.  “Ritsu, are you okay?” Takano said aloud to himself as he stood in his kitchen.  Worry only growing the more he thought about it. “If only I hadn’t made you kiss me in front of the door.  If only I had waited just a few more seconds…”

 

It was only natural to place the blame on himself as this really wouldn’t have happened if only he waited to kiss Ritsu after they got into the apartment. “I’m so sorry, Sweetheart…” he frowned with a heavy heart as he took another sip of his drink.  

 

It wasn’t too much longer before he heard a loud thump that sounded like a door slamming.  Takano decided to wait a few minutes before picking up his phone to send a text. 

 

[Hey.  Are you ok?]

 

[Yeah] Ritsu replied by text.

 

[Can I go over there?]

 

[You don’t have to. I’ll be there in a minute]

 

Takano topped off his drink before he heard Ritsu come in through the door. 

 

“Tadaima…” Ritsu said coming in.  His voice seemed to carry a bit of weight to it.  

 

“Okeri,” Takano rushed to his genkan to find Ritsu trying to keep his face turned to the side a bit.  But it was no use hiding the bandages on his cheek. “What happened to your face?!”

 

Ritsu chuckled, but there was such a dark aura around his vague laughter.  “Ahh, nothing really. It’s just….Mama doesn’t love me anymore…” he said as he now looked Takano in the face.  The fake smile on his face was enough to break your heart. “She just...got me with her diamond wedding ring is all,” 

 

“Oh Ritsu…” Takano exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding just seeing the band-aids on his love’s face.  “I’m...I’m so sorry. If only I had just waited until we got behind the door…” 

 

“Stop...Masamune,” Ritsu cut him off.  “Don’t blame yourself. It was only a matter of time before I was going to be found out and disowned, anyway.  And you know what? I don’t care,” tears started to flow from his glassy eyes. “I was actually a little prepared for this.  Because I’m  _ not  _ going to leave you and marry An-chan.  I’m  _ not  _ going to leave you and marry anyone else she’s been trying to set me up with.  It….was about time she saw that….I was tired of her doing that shit….”

 

Ritsu started to sob as he was talking and all Takano could to was hold his arms out to him.  “Ritsu. Ritsu come here, Sweetheart…”

 

Ritsu fell forward into Takano’s loving,  _ supporting  _ arms.  

 

/(^x^)\

 

Ritsu had been crying for a good hour.  Takano had guided him to sit on his lap on the couch.  The way Ritsu was seated was almost like his love was cradling him and rocking him back and forth.  There were tons of tissues and tons of unneeded apologies being thrown, but all Takano wanted to do was be a safety net for his love that had just come out to his parents.  Sure it was only his mother that knew now, but no doubt the news would spread to his father and anyone else in the family. 

 

Takano chuckled darkly to himself,  _ And here I thought way back then that he was loved and coddled growing up.  What hurts is...He  _ **_genuinely_ ** _ thought his parents loved him all this time... _  Anger began to brew.  Takano couldn’t fathom why they’d just drop their only son, only child, like that and just pretend he never existed.

 

They both jolted when Ritsu’s smartphone began to ring on the coffee table.  Looking at the caller ID, it said ‘Dad’. Ritsu picked up his phone and pressed the button to ignore the call.  “I don’t want to mess with them right now…” he said going back to being cradled in Takano’s arms. 

 

Though, it didn’t seem that Ritsu’s dad was going to give up on trying to make contact with Ritsu as his phone rang yet again.  Takano, fed up, picked up his phone and answered for him. “Hello?”

 

Ritsu was already protesting him picking up the phone.  “Masamune!!” he said in a harsh whisper. But Takano just couldn’t stand by and watch anymore.  

 

“Look.  Ritsu doesn’t want to talk to either of you right now, so please stop trying to…”

 

“ _ Wait please… _ ” the man’s voice on the other end sounded.  “ _ I know my son has to be hurting right now.  Just. Please listen _ ,” he begged.  His father’s voice didn’t seem angry.  Not one bit. Rather it was full of sadness and concern.

 

“ _ His mother....isn’t exactly mentally stable.  I hoped to keep her condition from him, but in light of what just happened, I know she said  or done some ungodly things to Ritsu when she got the news. I just want to deeply apologize on his mother’s behalf… _ ”

 

It seemed that Ritsu’s father did not share the same opinion on this that his mother did.  Matter of fact, it sounded like he was far more concerned about his son than anything. “Um.  I’ll...put you on speaker. He’s right here with me. And yes he’s very upset not wanting to talk to you two.  But...you should be telling Ritsu this,” Takano said pushing the speaker button on. 

 

“Masamune, no!” Ritsu frantically shook his head. 

 

“Trust me, Ritsu.” Takano said in reply.  They both leaned in so they could hear Onodera Papa on speakerphone. 

 

“ _ Ritsu?  Son. I’m sorry for your mother’s behavior.  Please allow me to apologize for her. She was just, surprised, I guess? _ ”

 

After a moment of trying to bite back his anger, Ritsu took a deep breath.  “Dad, she told me I’m not her son anymore. She told me I’m going to be disowned by the Onodera family.  And she told me that she’ll make sure of..of that...” Ritsu could barely complete his sentence as he recalled those hurtful, toxic words thrown at him by his own mother. 

 

“ _ I figured.  I’m so sorry.  But remember when you were little and Mama had to go away for a while sometimes? _ ”

 

“Yeah?”  Ritsu replied remembering those exact moments perfectly.  He would ask where his Mama was going because she wasn’t going to be back for a few days.  His father had to take care of him all the while explaining that ‘Mama is just a little sick and she is going to the hospital ‘to get better’.  

 

“ _ It was because she was actually going to be treated in a  _ **_mental_ ** _ hospital… _ ”

 

“Is that why we couldn’t visit her?”

 

“ _ Well we could.  But I just didn’t want you, as a young child, to see that environment.  She had to be around people that suffered the same kind of illnesses. It was almost like a prison environment.  That and I just didn’t want to expose you to just how sick she was. She’s on medication now. But they change, and even over 20 years later, they just can’t find a proper one for her… _ ”

 

One such was the life of someone who suffered from a mental illness.  It was so complicated to work through so many different people that scientists can’t nail down any proper treatment for everyone who’s suffering.  And unfortunately for a lot of mentally ill patients, their symptoms can have an affect on anyone that’s around them. They’ll snap at friends and family at the smallest triggers, regretting just a short time later that they didn’t mean everything or  _ anything  _ they said and done.  But it’s tough. Especially after the damage has already been done.  Such is the life….

 

“ _ I’m really sorry, Ritsu.  Rest assured, I’m not disowning you.  I couldn’t do that to my baby boy who made me so proud by just wanting to work in publishing...following in my footsteps.  That alone is the greatest thing to make  _ **_any_ ** _ father happy.  You don’t have to take over my company if you don’t want to.  And I truly think that Isaka-sama’s own son and Marukawa is taking care of you better than my company could.  That was why you left, right _ ?”

 

“Y-yeah…” Ritsu put out; absolutely stunned at the words he was hearing from his dad.  “Um...does that mean you don’t mind me being….y’know...in a gay relationship?”

 

His father chuckled a bit on the other end.  “I guess you can say….I saw it coming?”

 

“Huh?” Ritsu stared at his phone in Takano’s hand in surprise. 

 

“You used to talk about this boy you met in high school.  You actually talked about him a lot and whenever you did, you had this look on your face.  When I saw that and heard you talking about him so fondly, I knew that wasn’t merely admiration or ‘looking up to him’ as your senpai,”

 

“Oh my god.  I...I didn’t talk about him  _ that  _ much, did I?” the color drains from Ritsu’s face as now Takano is starting to gain this big grin on his face.   _ He’s not going to let me live this down… _

 

Laughter could be heard on the other end.  “Yes, you did. I apologize if that’s not the same man that’s with you right now, but I guess you could say that was what tipped me off about you being gay or wouldn’t mind a gay relationship.  So I’m not as surprised or shocked as your mother is right now. And to answer your question further, no it doesn’t bother me,” 

 

Though he was rather embarrassed to find his dad had suspected that all along, he actually felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders.  “Thanks Dad. I guess Mom told you right after she got home, huh?”

 

“ _ Well, when she came home in a huff, I asked her what was wrong.   She screamed and I quote: ‘Our son is a fucking faggot!’” _

 

“Oh…” Ritsu only grabbed onto Takano even tighter hearing the savage language referring to him.  

 

“ _ Son, please.  I’ll talk to her.  Just...we need to give her a few days, okay?  I think she’s more mad at the fact you didn’t fall in love with someone she chose for you.  Not so much the fact that you’re in a same-sex relationship. I’ll do my best, I know she’ll come around...just...just give her some time…. _ ” his father pleaded on the other end.  Though she was saying and doing some horrible things, his father still loved his mother and was willing to bow deep for her.  “Please...don’t grow to hate us…”

 

Ritsu just smiled gently.  “You’re giving your all to understand me.  So I’ll give my all to understand you guys too.  It’s only fair. And...I’m sorry, Dad. But I’m really tired and don’t want to talk on this any further, so…”

 

“ _ I understand, son.  Get some rest, I know this was hard on you.  Just...please don’t disown me, too…” _

 

“I...I won’t, Dad I promise,” Ritsu said as he went back to nuzzling himself into Takano.  “I’ll call you later when everything is settled down,” 

 

“ _ I’m glad to hear that, _ ” 

 

“Oh and Dad?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you…” 

 

He knew his father was smiling on the other end when he answered.  “No problem. I’m anticipating your next call. And to the man that’s there with my son.  Please take care of him. He’s a good boy and takes after his dad. I do hope to meet you properly one day.  But please protect him,”

 

“I will.  I promise,” Takano answered Ritsu’s loving father.  Both smiling as the phone hung up with a soft click.  

 

Ritsu released a sigh.  That was it. Today was his coming out.  The weight is off him and he doesn’t need to hide anymore.  “You know I feel 10 times lighter than I was earlier,” he commented gripping his partner a little tighter than before.  

 

“Your father sounds like a good man.  No,  _ great  _ man.  I only wish your mother was just as understanding,” 

 

“Yeah, but…” Ritsu began.  “I think he’s right. I don’t think she’s mad at the fact I’m in a gay relationship.  More like she’s mad at the fact that things aren’t going her way… She was just saying all those slurs at me just out of spite,” 

 

“That’s still a pretty shit thing to do…” Takano scoffed. 

 

“I know, but...if Dad’s right about her being mentally ill, then we have to be patient with her.  I remember those days when she had to go away for a while. She was sent to the hospital maybe every two or three years.  I even remember when she’d be happy and energetic one day, then the next day she wouldn’t get out of bed,” remembering this really did help Ritsu get over the harsh words she used.  

 

“Sounds like manic depression or better known as bipolar 1?” 

 

“That could be what she has, yeah.  It’s the first time I’m hearing about it,” 

 

_ Right.   _ Takano pondered.   _ I remember his dad saying they tried to keep it from him… _

 

“Well then, how about we celebrate?” Takano said giving his love a squeeze. 

 

Of course this caught Ritsu off guard, “Celebrate what?” he said with an utterly dumbfounded voice.  

 

“Your Coming Out!  You don’t have to hide anymore.  You yourself said you felt 10 times lighter knowing it was off your chest,” Takano gave one of his rare smiles.  

 

“Yeah…” Ritsu’s face lit up.  Even though there was a bandage on one cheek, a genuine happy smile came through at last.  “Yes! That really is something to celebrate! So what should we do?” Ritsu laughed now going along.

 

“Well how about we go to a cafe and get a rainbow cake?  I’ll even get the ingredients for your favorite lite cocktail at the liquor store?”

 

“You don’t have to go that far!” Ritsu laughed.

 

“Oh but I want to.  Today is a very special occasion and you should enjoy it!” Takano nuzzled into Ritsu’s neck.  “Oh...then maybe we could go to our favorite store to get you a new toy?” he purred. 

 

“You make it sound like I’m a little kid or something,” Ritsu chuckled in response. 

 

“Hah...but I know the toys we play with aren’t for little kids…” Takano squeezed his lover tight.  “Shall we go?” 

 

Ritsu smiled.  “We shall…”

  
  



	6. Soft Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This next one I wrote is a little gross (Ritsu has stomach issues) but the sweetness makes up for it ^////^

**Soft Time**

 

“Urrghhh” Ritsu held his bloated stomach as he and his love entered their apartment.  

 

“You okay?” Takano gently patted his shoulder.  

 

“Yeah.  I don’t particularly feel sick.  Just...so full I feel like I could spill if you so much as tip me over,” he swayed as his love helped take all his outerwear and shoes off. 

 

“Would it help if you lay down for a while?” 

 

“Don't think so, remember I said I feel I’ll spill if I so much as tip over?”  Ritsu groaned as he made his way to the living room. Takano made a detour to the bathroom for the little trash can. 

 

“Haah, well I  _ did  _ tell you to slow down at the restaurant,” Takano gave a knowing tone to his love who'd sauntered over, planted himself firmly on the sofa with his overfilled belly, and intended to stay there until his stomach settled down.  

 

“But it was all so gooood!!” Ritsu whined with a euphoric face remembering the all you can eat seafood buffet the Emerald team went to. They were celebrating another hit making chart topper for the month; even managing to top out the other manga magazines of the entire company.   

 

This time Isaka was gracious enough to award them with cash and not another onsen trip. Ritsu’s love for seafood (especially fried) made his mouth water the moment the department entered the establishment. Takano’s eyes neary bugged out as he saw Ritsu stuff his plate with takoyaki balls with mayo and ponzu.  Then the large prawn tempura fry with lemon and soy sauce. Topped it all off with a lobster tail and king crab claw for good measure. Then Kisa just HAD to suggest the local cod fish tacos. At the end, there was no room for dessert, Ritsu had to leave with his pants unbuckled, and he had to hear Takano make snarky remarks how he couldn't carry him even if he tried all the way home. 

 

“You do know we could’ve boxed some of the food and taken it home, right?”

 

“Seafood is only good when it’s freshly made, not when it’s been refrigerated and reheated…” Ritsu retorted. “Besides, all you can eat buffets don't usually let you do that…*uurrrp*” he managed as his stomach forced out some impolite gas with the statement.

 

“Since when were you such an expert,” Takano laughed then going to the kitchen fixing a bicarbonate soda medicine for Ritsu’s over inflated stomach.  “Here, for your tummy…” he said bringing both the glass of healing suds and trash can over to the poor ailing editor’s spot on the sofa. 

 

Ritsu gives a deadpan look to Takano who tries to hand him a glass of bubbly medicine that only looks like it's going to blow him up more.  “Are you serious? One. That stuff tastes gross. Two. You honestly think something  _ carbonated _ will help with bloating?”

 

Takano huffed with a smile as he read from the box, “‘For use with aches, pains, and fevers as well as acid reflux, heartburn, indigestion and pain/bloating due _overeating_.  See? Covers just about everything. I always keep it in the house. Mainly use it for hangovers though,”

 

Ritsu stared at the fizzy medicinal water in Takano’s hand still very unsure about it. But as he pondered, his pained bloated belly was reminding him just how uncomfortable he was just wearing pants at the moment.

 

“Look if it makes you puke, you can do it here in the trash can.  At least it'll help you release some of that pressure anyway, right?”  Takano suggested. 

 

Ritsu finally took the glass of healing bubbly water and stared at it once more.  His love was right. It really was a win/win. The medicine, if it stayed down, has a pain reliever and helps with indigestion so it would help move things along.  If it didn't stay down….well at least he wouldn't be bloated anymore. “Um...well...I guess I'll give it a shot. Have that trash can ready,” Ritsu said already feeling his gag reflex tighten.

 

Takano nodded and placed the small trash can on Ritsu’s lap as he tipped the glass back.  He figured he ought to pull his boyfriend's soft mousy brown bangs back just in case.

 

Ritsu swallowed the last of the medicine with a little ‘hurk’ as he fought to keep it down.  The stuff tasted like carbonated alkaline water, well...it technically was except with a pain reliever and antacid in it.  

 

The bloated editor then sat for a few minutes as if to make sure all would stay down, which to his relief, it actually was. “I think, it's gonna stay down,” he said moving his hand from his mouth to his chest.  

 

“Wait hold on!” Ritsu grabbed for the trash can.  Just when he thought it would all stay down something came rushing back up with a vengeance!  

 

“BUUUUUURP!”

 

Ritsu’s hand snapped to his mouth as if he could take that embarrassing gastric gesture back.

 

“Niiiiiice…” the chief editor chuckled.  “Don't think I've ever heard such a manly belch outta you, I'm impressed!”

 

“God I'm so sorry you had to hear that,” Ritsu said blushing face in hands.  

 

“Aw come off it.  A moment ago I might've heard tonight's dinner go from your stomach to the trash can, which would've been worse?” 

 

“Idiot!  Both are embarrassing *hiccup* *burp*” Ritsu covered his mouth as more offending gas escaped.  “Is...is that stuff supposed to make you burp so much?” He hiccuped again right after that sentence.

 

“Well you kinda downed it in a hurry, so it's like you drank a soda too fast,”

 

“Great….as if I needed more stomach issues tonight,” Ritsu wanted to throw one of the couch pillows at him and tell him he's sleeping out here tonight. 

 

“It only lasts for a little bit.  Besides, don't you feel a little less bloated?”

 

“Eh?” Now that Ritsu thought about it, he _did_ feel a little better.  Perhaps the bubbles in Takano’s medicine soda helped with the painful acidic gas?  Ah. So that's how it worked. “Well now that you mention it, I don't feel so much like a balloon about to pop anymore. It actually feels a bit easier to breathe now too…”

 

Takano blinked at how Ritsu had a bit of trouble breathing too.  “Woah. You really did have quite a bit to eat didn't you?” He chuckled.  “But hey, I thought of something else,”

 

“I'll die before I take anymore medicine you've got,” Ritsu said immediately.  It's not that he didn't want to get better, it's just that he HATED taking medication. 

 

Takano chuckled. “No no more medicine.  But my grandma used to say that if you lay of your stomach, it'll help push everything along.  But you have to be at an angle. Like on an elevated pillow,”

 

“Elevated pillow?” Ritsu gave him a questioning look.  

 

“Yeah look I'll show you,” Takano moved to get up.  He grabbed the cushions that were already on the couch and set them to one side but ran to their bedroom to fetch a large square pillow that would be fit for a book nook and placed it on top of the other pillows.  

 

The bigger pillow was very soft as it was stuffed with duck feathers.  It was pretty old fashioned but it was one of the last things Takano’s grandmother left behind.  “And you lay on it like this, see?” He said laying on the pillows face down in demonstration. “She said it helps when you’re bloated or you're stomach is just plain irritated.  I actually liked this pillow a lot,”

 

Ritsu had a smile on his face as he heard Takano reminisce about his grandmother and her little home remedy for belly pain.  It seemed she was the only family he had in his life that he had no ill will or painful strain from. Unfortunately, now she's deceased and has been a long time.  The only family Takano has in his life right now would be...

 

“Ritsu?” Takano’s voice shook Ritsu from his thoughts.  “What's wrong, feel like you need to puke this time?”

 

“Huh?” Ritsu was snapped from his thoughts.  He tried quickly to think of something to say to cover up what was going on in his head.  “Oh no... I was just thinking I'm still pretty iffy on laying down just yet. And laying on my stomach seems even worse…..but….” He blushed as he pondered a little at the sudden idea he had.  This idea could work, but it did require some cooperation.

 

Takano blinked at the reddening expression of his love and a small little smile crept across his face.  “But? Your face is a little red you know…”

 

“Maybe...I can straddle you while you lay back against all the pillows?  I'd be upright enough and still have pressure against me?” Ritsu was shyly looking away the whole time as he mentioned his idea.  Innocent as his intentions were, the action was still rather  _ intimate.   _ Especially since  _ usually  _ when they were in this position, they wouldn’t have any clothes on and Ritsu would be howling to the moon in ecstasy.  

 

“How can you ask that with such an innocent face?” The chief editor laughed from his place on the couch going to fix said pillows properly. 

 

Ritsu just rolled his eyes expecting this kind of response, “Yeah yeah. I know I  _ usually  _ get hard in an instant just swinging my legs around your hips, my bucking rodeo mustang, but I feel a little too sick to even think about getting it up right now…” he said in an embarrassed huff.  

 

Takano put his hands up in surrender.  “Alright alright, I’m sorry I offended you, my precious cowboy.  But just don’t say I didn’t warn you,” 

 

That one confused Ritsu.  “Warn me?” 

 

Takano fixed the pillows upright on the armrest and sat against them to heed his lover’s request; not responding to his confused reply at all.  “There now, your saddle awaits…” he said patting on his lap. 

 

“W...will you stop that?! I’m serious!” Ritsu said with a furious blush that he was sure going down to his shoulders.  He hated it when Takano was flirty because it always went straight to his hips, no matter how good or bad he’s feeling!  “I really can’t and  _ shouldn’t  _ do anything of  _ that  _ sort right now!”

 

“Okay okay, I’m done!” Takano laughed figuring the teasing ought to stop.  Ritsu really didn’t sound or look too good and it really was worrying him. “Now c’mon, let’s see if this idea works,” he held his hand out to his ailing love who was standing there holding his tummy.  

 

Ritsu took his lover’s hand as he climbed in and settled his hips in his lap.  He gave a pause when he leaned forward because he didn't expect to be kissed. “Ah! What'd you kiss me for?”

 

“Oops! Sorry...force of habit,” Takano was actually honest about this because he always kissed Ritsu when he climbed in his lap like this.  For  _ obvious reasons _ of course.  

 

Ritsu just rolled his eyes at his love who didn’t really look or sound like he was sorry, but anger just wasn’t in him right now.  “Whatever you horndog, I really don’t mind. I’m just sorry I tasted like a salty fish,” 

 

“Hey, I ate the same type of food you did.  Just not as much,” Takano reassured, he cradling Ritsu into his body as he lay back.  “How’s this? Is it too far back?” 

 

The younger editor allowed gravity to take control as he leaned his head on Takano’s shoulder.  “Ugh...no it’s not too far back, but it’s not exactly comfortable either,”

 

“Why don’t you try leaning your head on my other shoulder then?  On your left side where your stomach is. You’re going to try to push everything that way anyway,”

 

“You seem to know a lot about anatomy,” Ritsu chuckled a bit; when he actually did as suggested and found himself much more comfortable.  

 

“I did read a lot of reference books while I was in school.  I didn’t stop at fiction. But that was mostly before you even knew who I was, I believe.  I think I was into that in my early high school years,”

 

He was right.  Ritsu wouldn’t have known what books he checked out until he started...well...stalking him in the library in middle school.  So he wouldn’t have known what reference books that Takano would’ve gotten into in his first or second year of high school. Maybe even when his Saga-senpai was still in middle school.  

 

It made Ritsu wanna ask all sorts of questions about what his lover was like when he was little.  But he knows his childhood was rather painful, so he tries not to touch on it and just lets Takano talk about it when he’s comfortable enough to do so.  

 

That and his pained stomach wasn’t going to let him think on anything else but his pained stomach.  “That’s incredible. I was really only into fiction. Reference or non-fiction stuff just seemed too hard or not really  _ fun _ , you know?”

 

“Yeah I get it,” Takano smiled happy his love seemed somewhat comfortable now. Though he was gripping onto him rather tightly.  “Reference books aren’t as fun, but when you want to know information just to know about it, it gets rather interesting. Like when my grandma told me about that little remedy, and how it happened  _ to work _ , I wanted to know how from a logical standpoint and it  _ really does _ make a little sense,” he smiled reminiscing a little bit. “Laying on your stomach can push it either up your esophagus or into your small intestine where you want it to go.  But laying on your stomach when you’re upright enough can help it down and not up. That’s why you use plenty of pillows to elevate your upper torso when you do this like she said.  And I really don’t mind being an extra pillow for you, Sweetheart,”

 

Ritsu’s heart warmed hearing this.  And even more than that, it looked like he could trust this home remedy.  He just needed to be patient and let both gravity and his body do its job and his body really had a lot of food to process so it would take a bit.  But the remedy would at least make him feel at ease and more comfortable than he would’ve been. 

 

“Thank you.  I trust you…” Ritsu said as he rode out a night that he should’ve had better control over his appetite before it destroyed him like this.  He held onto Takano as he comforted him the whole way. 

 

It made Ritsu remember just in the previous year how much they had to face.  With the rookie editor’s own stubbornness and the chief editor’s attitude as well as  _ actions _ combined, it looked like they weren’t going to make it as a loving couple.  

 

Yet.

 

Here they are, one trying to nurse the other when he’s sick (yet again), and after facing the toughest of emotional battles BOTH could hope to face in their lifetime.  Still strong. Still true. 

 

“Hey…” Ritsu piped up after a moment’s rest.  Takano was looking at his phone, but of course turned his attention when he noticed his love awake.  

 

“What is it?  Need to get up?” he said preparing to help him up if need be.  

 

“No….but, I was just thinking.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Later,” Ritsu said with his nose dug into Takano’s neck.  “I’ll take you up on your offer from before,” 

 

“Before?” Takano obviously confused not remembering what Ritsu was talking about.

 

“Yeah.  Let’s get married…” Ritsu proposed.  

  
  



End file.
